The invention relates to air intake systems for marine propulsion devices, and, more particularly, to air intake systems for outboard motors.
Outboard motors typically include a cowl assembly surrounding the engine. Various types of air intake systems are known for admitting combustion air into the cowl assembly and for conducting the combustion air to the engine. These known systems include various arrangements for preventing water from entering the cowl assembly and various air silencer arrangements.
In conventional intake systems, combustion air passes through the same space in which the engine is located and therefore is heated by the engine. This preheated combustion air reduces engine efficiency and can cause premature engine failure.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. which disclose outboard motor intake systems:
______________________________________ Okazaki 4,522,602 June 11, 1985 Kobayashi et al. 4,403,971 Sep. 13, 1983 Takada et al. 4,379,702 Apr. 12, 1983 Walsh 4,348,194 Sep. 7, 1982 Elingsen 3,773,010 Nov. 20, 1973 Alexandrowicz 3,610,198 Oct. 5, 1971 Brown, et al. 3,557,902 Jan. 26, 1971 Post et al. 3,358,668 Dec. 19, 1967 Heidner 3,195,530 July 20, 1965 Kiekhaefer 2,815,742 Dec. 10, 1957 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to the following Japanese patents which disclose outboard motor intake systems:
______________________________________ Okazaki 58-194693 Dec. 11, 1983 Kobayashi 56-257694 Apr. 12, 1981 ______________________________________
Attention is further directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. which disclose internal combustion engine intake systems:
______________________________________ Bury 4,354,458 Oct. 19, 1982 List 3,949,726 Apr. 13, 1976 Kawasaki 3,810,526 May 14, 1974 ______________________________________